


Becoming A Mod

by orphan_account



Category: ListenOnRepeat.com
Genre: 10/10, Joke Fic, Number 2 Coming Soon, for the meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The process and ending of becoming a mod for ListenOnRepeat.com





	Becoming A Mod

It all started with my love of music. Specifically, listening to one song, over and over again. I never expected things to turn out like this. But they have, and I don’t regret a single part of it.

~

“You have to try it! It’s the number one YouTube™ repeater!” My eccentric friend insists. I briefly wonder how she said ™ out loud, but decide to just ignore that. She casually doesn’t mention the fact that joining would mean having to go to that weird… abandoned mansion whenever I wanted to use the website.

“I dunno. I don’t think it’s for me?”

“You’ll love it, I promise.” She winks at me and leaves, heading down the street to the mansion. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. I guess I could try it out.

~

I stand outside the door of the mansion, my computer in my hand. I tentatively sign up for the site, and the door creaks open. I step into the doorway- only for the door to slam closed behind me and for everything to go black. I become weightless for a moment, and suddenly my computer is… gone?! Panic courses through me- and then glowing letters appear in front of me- what looks like options? I tap on the “Global” one, and the world spins a few times, and suddenly I’m standing in front of a door again.

“What the fuck just happened?!” I yell out to no one in particular. I notice some weird things going on with my vision- a search bar? Using my instinct, I tap on it, and search up my favorite song, All Star by Smash Mouth. It begins to play in my head. My attention turns to the door, then, and I pull it open to reveal many people… my eyes feel like they’re burning. Everything everyone says is automatically put up on a board- but the things they’re doing. A weird feeling comes over me- I glance around at everyone doing obscene things to each other, and I find myself… liking it.

~

The next few days were a blur of music and pleasure- and then a fellow regular informs you of something.

“If you think the sex and conversations we have here are crazy, well, you clearly haven’t even heard stories of what goes down up on the mod floor.”

“Mods are the one’s who walk around with those weapons, right?” My friend shivers at the mention of those weapons- in fear or arousal, I refuse to ask.

“Yeah. They only ever use those on each other, and people who get banned.” I glance over at the hatch leading down to the ban dungeon. Sick curiosity fills me as I watch someone with the username “Calcium” walk by with a whip attached to his waist. What would it be like to have that used on me?

“Careful what mod you mess with, though. The power threeway of mods is not something to be reckoned with. None of them are, really, those mods are some unhinged freaks.

~

I had done it. I had finally gathered the courage to apply for mod. Two regulars give me a sad smile, but mods give me an encouraging butt slap on the way up, giving me mixed feelings.

“You know, the mod system is completely randomly selected. It’s such crap.” At that statement- I don’t even get to see who said it- a rush of mods comes, ready to educate the incompetent user why they’re wrong. I wander to a couch, flopping down onto it and typing im a new song. I hit the share music command- accidentally hitting it four times in a row my breath stills, and I feel it grab me. Autoban. I try and let out a strangled scream, but nothing comes out. The basement surrounds me, pained sounds and chains clinking coming from all around me. I hang from the ceiling helplessly, eyes wild.

“Careful how fast you type. If autoban wouldn’t have got you, a mod would have. And that would have been much more… Problematic. For you.” A seemingly disembodied voice murmurs, drifting all around me. Loud footsteps sound from behind me, and I struggle, trying to turn and look.

“Oh, you look so vanilla. I think, when this one becomes mod, we could fix that.” A teasing voice giggles. Then, I’m back sitting on the couch, panting heavily. I try not to think about how much that affected me- in a badly good way.

~

An orgamsic flush pools over me out of nowhere one day, and suddenly, my name is bright pink, and the heavy weight of a cinder block sits, chained to my belt. A thunderous applause pulses through the room, and I’m ushered to the stairs. I ascend them with a wide grin. I get halfway up, just out of view of the regular chat, and suddenly many people are grabbing me, being blindfolded and handcuffed instantly.

“Welcome to mod initiation, babe.” I hear, and my reply is cut off by the hands touching me everywhere all at once. My last coherent thoughts were forgotten in a sea of ecstasy.


End file.
